Locket Exchange
by allwaswell23
Summary: Hermione's thoughts while wearing the locket.  This story is based on the newly release picture of Hermione and Ron in the tent from DH. Find picture at Mugglenet.


Hermione's thoughts while wearing the locket. This story is based on the newly release picture of Hermione and Ron in the tent from DH. Find it at Mugglenet.

**Locket Exchange**

Harry had reminded me to pass off the locket to Ron hours ago. I told him I would but did my best to keep myself busy, to put it off as long as possible. Ron was still weak from being splinched. He's lost so much blood. I can still remember the feel of it dripping from my fingertips. I had been so...well scared doesn't nearly cover it. I thought he was going to end up a lot worse off. Lucky for me Ron Weasley is a very tough man. Deep inside I wonder if he blames me.

I've been flipping through the pages of Dumbledore's book but that's just for show. I'm not reading any words, or even actually looking at the pages. Over the brim of the book, I'm secretly watching Ron. He's been resting on his cot for about an hour now, eyes closed but not sleeping. The temperature is comfortable in our tent but I can tell Ron is sweating. Even from here I can see his clammy skin and the large, dark bags that have appeared underneath his eyes. I'm sure I can't look much better but I know Ron has suffered through a lot more than I have, all because of me.

I lay the blame on myself a lot these days. I've been wallowing in shame for what I did to Ron. These thoughts are so unlike me and I know they're caused by this awful locket. Regardless, the pain is very real. Maybe it is time to pass the locket off. I can feel it squashing my confidence. I identify the familiar self-loathing washing over me again; something that only happens with this damn locket around my neck.

I wish I could pass it back to Harry. Ron's still recovering and it isn't fair that he wears this thing just as often as Harry and I do. Why haven't I mentioned that to Harry before? Am I really that much of a coward? Not only was I worried for his physical health but his emotional health as well. Ron just looked so sad when he wore the locket. It hurt my heart to think of it. I closed my eyes as a vision invaded my head. I saw me and Ron and curled up on that uncomfortable cot, the necklace around both our necks, sharing the load. I wish it could be that easy.

"Hey!" Harry's voice causes both Ron and I to jump. I look up to find Harry staring hard at me and the locket, his arms up questioningly.

"What?" I yell back with far too much attitude.

"What? I told you to give Ron the locket ages ago. What the hell is it still doing with you?"

I slammed my book shut, completely offended at the pompous tone Harry gave me. "_You_ told me? Oh, _you_ told me, did you? Well let me tell _you_ something, Harry Potter. You have no right to tell me to do anything, got it?"

"You think you're protecting Ron by wearing it longer, is that it?"

Harry spoke of Ron as if wasn't in the same room as us which angered me further. "He's earned a bit of a break! He needs to save his strength." I could hear Ron rise from his cot but ignored him.

Harry laughed sarcastically. "You're only hurting yourself, Hermione!"

"Good! I deserve it after the mess I've caused!" I was screaming. I sounded mad even to my own ears.

Harry stood in front of me, eyes locked into mine. He held his hand open and spoke in a low, calm voice. "I'll take it now."

"It's not your turn." I said defensively.

"It's not yours either! Now, give me the locket or so help me I will force it off you." I watched his fingers dance over his pocket where I knew his wand to be kept.

"OI!" Ron's voice stopped everything immediately. He stood between me and Harry, holding an arm up defensively toward our dark haired friend. "Watch it, mate."

Harry threw his arms up dramatically. "Bloody figures," he mumbled. "You better take that damn locket from her! We've got to keep it rotating. It's best for all of us." Rod nodded and Harry stormed out of the front of the tent.

I felt Ron brush past me and back to his cot, tucking his legs below his sleeping bag. He was cold yet sweaty, just great. He looked exhausted.

"Hermione, will you come sit by me?" My spirit lifted a bit as he said my name. I walked to him and sat at the edge of the cot, my hands in my lap. It felt amazing just being near him. Ron placed his good hand on my knee tenderly and for some reason I noticed all the adrenaline I built up against Harry flee from me. I felt tears welling up.

"Why didn't you give me the locket? I can handle it. I can, I feel much better." Ron was doing his best to lie for me, to save me from feeling guilty.

"I…I just feel so bad about what happened to you. I hate seeing sad when you wear the locket." The first few tears fled from my eyes and down my cheeks. I sounded like a child.

"None of us likes it, but Harry is right. We have to take equal turns. It's the only way to…"

"You've been hurt, Ron. It's not fair to have you wear it as much as us."

Ron breathed out. "I don't think it's fair to make a woman wear it as much as a man."

"I'm perfectly capable of…"

"I know that, Hermione…and so am I. Don't you see, it's just something we need to do."

I nodded slowly. He was right. I took the locket from around my neck and held it in my hands. Immediately, I felt the tension of the situation dissipate. I dropped the locket into his waiting palm and wiped at my eyes. "Let me know if you need anything alright?" I spoke tenderly. I wanted to hug him, to burrow into his arms and nap for hours. I wanted to tell him that was what I needed.

But the softness apparent in his voice just moment before was gone. He answered curtly. "I'll survive."


End file.
